Terry 12 Returns: Part 2
Summary Team 12 search for Arnux at an abandoned laboratory. Plot It is night in the dessert. Terry, Brock adn Sara are riding in Brock's car. Terry is now in the back seat. (Terry): So you can use magic to fix things? (Sara): I just did. (Terry): That is so cool! Could fix the Omnitrix if it gets broken again? (Sara): No. Nothing to complex, like a watch that can change you very DNA. Anyway I did some research and learned that the closest laboratory to us is out here in the desser. Some military operation that got shut down 50 years ago. (Brock): 50 years ago? Then what are we gonna find? (Terry, looking ahead): Maybe that thing! In front of the car is a giant frog with horns. Brock slams on the breaks. Terry jumps out and transforms. (Crashhopper): This isn't Humungousaur! Who is this? Crashhopper runs over to the frog and punches it's stomach to no effect. The frog snatches him up in his mouth. (Sara): Terry! She throws discs at the frog's eyes. The frog recoils in pain. It jumps in the air and lands creating a mini crater. Sara and Brock fall down. Brock grabs the helmet of a Forever Knight and absorbs it. He runs at the frog and jumps in it's mouth and drags Crashhopper out. They are both covered in slime. '' (Sara): Eww. (Crashhopper): You said it! ''Crashhopper looks at his feet. He taps his foot on the ground then jumps in the air. He lands on the frogs face. '' (Crashhopper): Awesome! ''The sun begins to rise as the frog hops away. Crashhopper reverts. Terry bows. Sara rolls her eyes. '' (Brock): Let's go. ''Terry and co. climb over the fence. They go into a bunker. They see a large laboratory. '' (Brock): Whoa. (Knight #1): Hey, you kids! ''Sara fires a disc at the knight's head knocking him out. A slumped over scientist wearing a white lab coat scowls. (Animo): You! (Terry): Dr. Animo? You're working for the Forever Knights? (Animo): *spit* Of course not! I work for: Enhanced Labs. (Sara, whispering): Who's Dr. Animo? (Brock, whispering): Mad Scientist who fuses animals with other animals. He's creepy. (Animo): I heard that! 2 Knights run in. They point their laser lances at Terry. Terry slaps down on the Omnitrix. '' (Jetray): I still have, Jetray? Cool! ''Jetray fires lasers at the Knights knocking them back. He then shoots lasers everywhere blowing up all the lab equipment. (Animo): No! What have you done! (Jetray): Something cool! Jetray reverts. '' (Brock): Where's Magister Arnux! (Animo): That annoying brute! He left after he couldn't defeat us. He said and I quote: 'Terry 12 will stop you!' That is why I got all this extra protection. (Sara): Not enough. (Animo): Please. These fools. ''Animo points to a screen with an army of Forever Knights approaching the base. (Terry): Whoa. I hope I still have Way Big. End Scene Terry runs outside transforming. Outside Terry as a new alien is facing the armored army. (Gigablast): Give up, I have a new alien, I have no idea how to use him. (King Patrick): Kill him! Gigablast shoots his fists knocking down dozens of knights. He then taps one zaping him.Then the next one gets zapped then the next. And so on and so on. Soon, all the knights fall down knocked out. King Patrick is shocked (pun) and faints. '' (Terry): Awesome! End Scene ''Terry and co are walking to a newly repaired Brock's car. Inside Terry finds a hologram projector. '' (Terry): Guys look. ''He activates and Magister Arnux appears. (Arnux): Hello, again, Terry. Sorry I couldn't meet you in person. But something is going on far larger than what I thought. Also, welcome to the team: Sara. The transmission ends. (Terry): Enhanced Labs is going down. Everybody with me? (Sara): With you. (Brock): Totally. (Terry): Good. Cuz' I'll need all the help I get. THE END Major Events *More aliens from Terry's new 12 have been revealed: Humungousaur, Gutrot, Crashhopper, Gigablast and Jetray. *Team 12 vows to stop Enhanced Labs. Characters *Terry *Brock *Sara *Arnux (hologram) Villains *Doctor Animo *Mutated Frog *Forever Knights *King Patrick Aliens *Crashhopper (first apperance; accidental transformation selected alien was Humungousaur) *Jetray (first reappearance) *Gigablast (first appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Terry 12 Episodes